Darkness and a fox
by Keida
Summary: Two demons from the village hidden in the darkness come on an important mission to Konoha. What will happen? I suck at summaries, still need a title. Possible pairings not sure NanashixShikamaru, OokamixGaara


Naruto noisily slurped on his ramen as visions of beating up Sasuke danced through his head, when he was suddenly pushed asidee by a girl with long blondish hair.

This girl was yelling "FOOD!" She picked up the chopsticks and picked up the noodles, stuffing them into her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" A girl with black hair ran up and tackled the one who had stolen Naruto's food. Naruto blinked, jumped up and grabbed his ramen then started to scoot away. The two girls stopped fighting, the black-haired holding onto the blondish girl's hair, and the blondish girl holding onto the other girl's shoulders, both staring at Naruto.

"HEY! WE NEED THAT FOOD!" They jumped up and re-tackled Naruto, catching the bowl before it dropped, then wolfed down the rest of his noodles. That gave Naruto the chance to whimper like a baby then look them over. The one that had pushed him first, she looked about 14 or 15, and she was, of course, blondish. Only not his yellow hair blond, more paleish yellow with black spots in it. Also, she was wearing a black outfit.

The second girl looked about the same age as the first girl, and had bright brown eyes. She had a black top that had sleeves cut at mid-arm length, and under that first shirt was a second one, a red one that had sleeves that reached her wrists. Her black pants were slightly baggy, and flared out at the bottom. They had neon green trim at the end. The thing that stood out the most though were their headbands. The blondish girl wore hers over her eye, like Kakashi, only on the opposite eye, and the black-haired girl wore hers around her leg, tied at a diagonal slant.Thier head bands had a marking that he didn't recognise.In fact, it seemed as if it might not even be recognized in other villages. Even the sound village was scarcely known...but this? The headband symbol looked like some sort of cross only the top had a circle.

"What?" the blond girl said in a annoyed tone.

"Mmmph...nothing." An idea hit Naruto. "I know! Let's take you to Kakashi sensei!" He grinned, completly fogetting about his ramen for once.

"Who?" The blond one said...but she really focused on his hair 'How the hell does he make it all...poofy?' she thought

"Our sensei! He'll take you to the Hokage!" He tugged on both the girl's sleeves. The black haired one glared at him. "Leggo my shirt!" She yelled.

"What the...RAPE RAPE!" Nanashi, the blonde haired one, started screaming.

Naruto "Ack'd!" then immediatly let go. "No! WHAT?"

"I can walk on my own you damn hu...uh...just don't toch me" Nanashi said in annoyance. She was about to say human, but caught herself.

Naruto looked at her in a confused manner, then shrugged. "Alright then, but c'mon."

The black haired girl looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"You're name?"

"Naruto. What about you?"

She stared at him. "Ookami."

Nanashi growled a little and walked about two feet before slaming her fist into a fence makeing it break.

Naruto jumped and then pointed a finger at her. "AH! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH HER?"

"Oh right humans don't break fences" Nanashi muttered."Oops"

Ookami put her hand over Naruto's mouth and whispered. "Shh...She has anger issues. Don't get her angry, then she might just have to kick you're ass."

Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled away. He looked at Nanashi, then to Ookami with a "are you serious" look on his face. She nodded, and he gulped.

"Well... Are you going to take us to your sensei, or what"  
He nodded, and she looked over at Nanashi. "Cmon." She leaned closer to Nanashi and whispered "That was close. Don't blow our cover."

"Shut-up" Nanashi was mad at herself so she was taking it out at Ookami. Just Naruto's luck... Kakashi was walking down the road reading Ichi Ichi Paradise, an amused look in the one eye that showed. "HEY KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto yelled out to Kakashi in his usual loud voice.

Nanashi looked to see the strange man reading porn. "Ookami why is he reading that?" she asked in surprise.

Ookami's eye twitched. "Oh lord...a perverted man..."

Kakashi looked up from his book as Naruto's loud yelling interrupted his reading. "Naruto. Who are those two girls?" He looked pointedly at Ookami and Nanashi. He eyed their headbands wearily. 'I don't recognise those headbands...' he thought.

"Go on tell him who we are...unless you've forgoten already" Nanashi said with a sly smile.

Ookami glared at Nanashi, then turned to Kakashi. She bowed. "Ohayoo Gozaimasu. My name is Ookami, and this is Nanshi. We are from the village hidden in the darkness, and we are here on important buisness."

Kakashi seemed to almost glare at them from his right eye. "I have never heard of your village..."

Ookami sweatdropped, then pulled Nanashi infront of her."Huh? We're your allies!" Nanashi blurted out in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"Allies, eh? I still have not heard of your village. I think you should go talk to the Hokage."

"SEE SEE! I told you he would take you to the Hokage!" Naruto blurted out.

"No duh, kid...It's not like we didn't beleave you." Nanashi said flatly.

"Yih----Mmph." Naruto crossed his arms and glared at her.

Kakashi sweatdropped and then turned to Ookami and Nanashi. "Come with me. I'll take you to the hokage."

Nanashi shot a scary thumbs-up at Naruto then fallowed Kakashi. Naruto gulped, then shrugged and turned back to the ramen cart and ordered another bowl of ramen.

Ookami ran up to Nanashi and spoke low enough for only their sensitive ears to hear. "Psst. Hey Nanashi. Do you think the Hokage will believe us. I mean, were even more unknown the village hidden in the sound." She scrunched her nose in hatred as she said the name of the village.

Kakashi was aware of the low whispering behind his back as they walked.

"I don't know our kind doesn't like people that much" Nanashi looked up, she just thought of something "Hey did you feel a demonic aura around that Naruto kid?"

"Hmm. Come to think of it, I did." She almost bumped into Kakashi seeing as he stopped and was now turned around and looking at them. His right eye pried at them.

"Alright. What are you two whispering about behind my back?"

"Heh Heh Nothing" Nanashi said, waving her hand a little.

"I mean it. If it has to do with anything about destroying this village or anything like that...I'll have to kill you."

Ookami's eyes went wide and she looked at Nanashi, then at Kakashi. "Important buisness that we can't tell you. We have to tell the hokage."

"Yeah...and you are out allies! WHY WOULD WE KILL YOU!" Nanashi said, getting all the more annoyed.

Kakashi lifted his head and looked at them closely, then turned back around. "Alright then. Follow me." And he headed to the hokage tower.

Nanashi nodded and followed again. Her attention though was averted to a boy with red hair carrying a large gourd thing 'Gaara?' she was shocked to see him outside the sand village, for she and Amya had taken care of him after his aunt tried to kill him.He looked different then when she last saw him...stonger. "I wonder if he'll remember me?" Nanashi whispered to herself.

Ookami looked over to where Nanashi's attention was. She saw Gaara as well. "Hey Nanashi. Who's that?"

"I know him. Me and Amya took care of him a little when he was younger" Nanashi said "I'm proud of how strong he looks now."

Ookami looked at Nanashi then at Gaara. "Wow...he's so cool looking!"

Gaara looked at the two. His death glare almost faltered some when he saw Nanashi...There was something familiar about her.

Nanashi smiled a rare kind "careing" smile to him...'I really do nope he remembers'

Ookami looked at Nanashi. 'Woah...that's an actual smile!'

Gaara frowned as he looked at Nanashi. 'Why is that girl...smiling at me...' he thought.

Kakashi looked at Nanashi to Ookami to Gaara.

"I'll say hi to him later" Nanashi said to Ookami

Ookami nodded, then turned to face a suspicious looking Kakashi. She put an innocent look on. "What? Aren't you taking us to the Hokage?"

"Yeah?" Nanashi agreed.

Kakashi shook his head and sighed. "C'mon. It's straight ahead." He pointed to the Hokage Tower.  
Nanashi fallowed,and Ookami shrugged and caught up to Kakashi. "Hey...why do you wear that mask?" 


End file.
